


Bottle Caps [Traducción]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dragon Stiles, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Librarian Derek, M/M, POV Outsider, So Much Cuteness You Will Die, Traducción, Writer Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Fue la séptima vez en lo que iba de mes.Siempre iba cuando estaba tranquilo y ese lunes por la tarde temprana no fue una excepción. Los dos siempre se sentaban en el bar, en dos asientos separados. El desaliñado, de pelo oscuro, y mirada melancólica se sentó en el centro de la barra. Se traería un libro, o dos, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo tuviera. Erica le suministraba con un flujo constante de bebidas por la tarde. Siempre cerveza embotellada. Nunca de la llave. Destapaba la parte superior y colocaba la botella en frente de él. Sin levantar la vista de su libro, aprovechando el espacio vacío en la barra junto a la botella recordando a Erica que le entregara la tapa de la botella en lugar de tirarla a la basura. No es que Erica lo olvidara después de esas últimas semanas, pero ya tenía el hábito. Hoy lanzó la tapa en su dirección con una precisión que solo un coctelero realizaría con años de experiencia.





	Bottle Caps [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bottle Caps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280051) by [zenderella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenderella/pseuds/zenderella). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Fue la séptima vez en lo que iba de mes. 

Siempre iba cuando estaba tranquilo y ese lunes por la tarde temprana no fue una excepción. Los dos siempre se sentaban en el bar, en dos asientos separados. El desaliñado, de pelo oscuro, y mirada melancólica se sentó en el centro de la barra. Se traería un libro, o dos, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo tuviera. Erica le suministraba con un flujo constante de bebidas por la tarde. Siempre cerveza embotellada. Nunca de la llave. Destapaba la parte superior y colocaba la botella en frente de él. Sin levantar la vista de su libro, aprovechando el espacio vacío en la barra junto a la botella recordando a Erica que le entregara la tapa de la botella en lugar de tirarla a la basura. No es que Erica lo olvidara después de esas últimas semanas, pero ya tenía el hábito. Hoy lanzó la tapa en su dirección con una precisión que solo un coctelero realizaría con años de experiencia.

Erica Reyes había estado trabajando en el Rain Hayle Pub durante poco más de un mes. la propietaria, Laura Hale, la había acogido y era agradable trabajar con ella y Erica podía mantenerse a sí misma durante mucho tiempo. En  Bares con conexiones familiares siempre se mostraban más cautelosos. Ponían más esfuerzo. No era sólo un negocio, era algo querido. Laura era copropietaria con su hermano, Derek, a quien Erica tenía todavía que conocer, pero su amor se podía ver en cada pared en el lugar. Todo eran reliquias de la familia Hale. En su primer día había aprendido que toda la pared, del piso al techo, tenía libros que se había salvado de su casa de la familia después de un incendio cuando Laura era más joven. Había  fotos de la familia y otros objetos colgados sobre la barra aquí y allá por el lugar. Era una barra cálida, llena de sofás suaves y rincones acogedores.

Erica le dio la espalda al mostrador y se ocupó de prepararse para cuando la multitud de la noche inevitable comenzara a entrar. Laura disfrutaba del ajetreo de la noche, por lo que tiende a entrar más tarde durante el día. Esto dejaba a Erica consigo misma durante unas tardes tranquilas. La parte posterior de la barra estaba llena de una fila delgada de espejos para que pudiera mantener un ojo en los clientes mientras trabajaban. Fue allí donde vio las cejas del chico guapo, después de haber terminado  una página de su libro (hoy se acerca al final de American Gods de Neil Gaiman) y mirando desde su página, con la mano vacía deslizó la tapa de la botella previamente retirada a lo largo del bar, dos asientos más allá, hasta el final donde el chico delgado, pálido, con el pelo castaño de punta y salpicado de lunares se sentó con la computadora portátil abierta.

El chico de los lunares bonitos siempre llegaba con Dark Broody. Se sentaba en su lugar en el extremo de la barra, poniendo en marcha su equipo, se puso los auriculares en el oído y empezar a teclear a distancia. Gruñón pero en secreto dulce Erica le suministraba una coca cola gigante con una pajita articulada y patatas fritas cuando la ocasión parecía exigirlo.

Luego le enviaba los tapones de las botellas.

Erica había sido una camarera durante un largo tiempo. Sabía cómo leer a la gente y sabía cuándo dejar a gente sola. A  estos chicos no tenía que darles conversación. Vinieron. Se sentaron. Bebieron. Hicieron lo suyo. Pero lo de las tapas de botellas, Erica se moría por saber. Cada cerveza, cada tapa de la botella. Toque, toque en la barra. La tapa se deslizó. Luego, cuando la espalda de Erica se dio la vuelta, la tapa se deslizó al  final de la barra. Allí  llegaría al  chico adorable de los auriculares (también sin apartar la vista de su portátil), levantaría  el tapón de la botella y lo colocaría en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Si bien es evidente que no eran un grupo hablador, que hablaba entre sí. Si se le puede llamar a hablar. De vez en cuando ojos de Bambi lanzaba una patata rizada en la dirección al atractivo de las cejas para llamar su atención. Bambi  inclinaría la cabeza y sonreiría, el ardiente de pelo oscuro respondería con una ceja levantada, y una conversación silenciosa comenzaría. Erica también estaba bastante segura de que a veces jugaban a las manitas debajo de la barra fuera de su vista. Esta conclusión se produjo después de un tiempo cuando el de los lunares adorables se cayó de su taburete, con las piernas en el aire y agitando los brazos, y el señor  gruñón había suspirado con afecto y había enderezado las piernas y los brazos para ayudar al del suelo. Al de los lunares monos le había dado una risa tonta, recolocando sus auriculares y regresando  a su tecleo.

Hoy no fue la excepción. Una vez más, el de la piel clara había alcanzado  la tapa de la botella y la había colocado en el bolsillo de su sudadera, que era de color rojo ese día. Ese fue el tercero esa tarde.

― ¡Por Dios, Derek! ¡Finalmente! ¿Se te rompió  el teléfono o sólo me has estado evitando? ― Laura Hale nunca entraba en una habitación en silencio.

Con su largo cabello oscuro  giró a su alrededor hasta que se detuvo y se apoyó en la barra, sus penetrantes y mágicos ojos  azul grisáceos miraban hacia abajo y eran los mismos ojos mágicos que tenía en la cara el Sr. gruñón que procedió a marcar tranquilamente su página con el marcador (un posavasos del Rain Hayle Pub) y lo coloco en el libro.

Mirando hacia arriba en dirección a Laura, ― Sí. Te estoy evitando. ― Laura le miró de  frente.

―¡DIOS MIO! Tu eres el hermano!  ― Tanto Laura como, Derek, que ahora estaba claro que era  el hermano, como  Laura, se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia Erica.

Erica cara de pasmada.

―¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de esto. Ha estado aquí un mes!  El Sr Gruñón calienta tapones de botellas es Derek Hale, el hermano. ― Ella sacudió la cabeza por nada en particular.

―¿El Sr Gruñón calienta tapones de botellas? ― Laura miraban de Erica a Derek, levantando una ceja. Derek se encogió de hombros, tomó un trago de su cerveza, y continuó su conversación con su hermana.

―De hecho, he dejado de leer y escuchar sus mensajes también. ― Laura tomó la cerveza de la derecha y se la terminó.

―Oh, Dios no lo permita su hermana, su hermana gemela, quiere conocer a tu novia! ― Apuñalando  airadamente a su hermano en el pecho con el dedo.

Erica miró a los hermanos y al Sr patatas rizadas, que parecían estar arrugándose  en su asiento. Estaba haciendo lo que parecía ser un muy mal intento de tratar de ignorar la discusión dos asientos más allá de él. 'Ah', pensó Erica.

Abrió la nevera y cogió otra cerveza. Abrió  la tapa y le pasó tanto tapa de la botella como la botella a Derek, dándole lo que esperaba ser  una sonrisa simpática.

Por lo que Erica recordó que Laura le había dicho, Derek era un tipo bastante privado y solitario. Un bibliotecario de investigación de oficio, si no recordaba mal. Bueno, eso explicaba lo de los libros. Hablando de eso, Derek había recogido su libro y trataba de abrirlo de nuevo. Para Laura no estaba siendo suficiente. Ella dio una palmada en el libro, dejándolo cerrando sobre el mostrador.

―Der, sé que somos hombres lobo, pero siempre me he tomado la idea del lobo solitario demasiado en serio, pero estoy muy feliz y emocionada de haber  encontrado a alguien. ¿Qué  pasa? ― Derek frunció el ceño, mirando a su hermana que estaba actualmente dándole mohín con la cara seria. Derek dejó su cerveza sobre el mostrador. Burbujeó hacia arriba y hacia fuera.

―¡El hecho de que no ser un calco tuyo y la casualidad de que disfrute ser introvertido no quiere decir que sea debido a algún estereotipo arcaico! 

Fue en ese momento en  que Erica se dio cuenta de que lunares monos se retorcía. Al principio se pensó que era por la razón obvia. Estaba al 99,9% segura de que él era el novio secreto de Derek. Pero ya no parecía preocupado con la discusión  que fue en aumento a dos asientos de él. Sus ojos se mantuvieron pasando de su ordenador a la tapa de la botella todavía al lado de Derek.

―Oh, aquí vamos―, Laura entrecerró los ojos, ― ¡Adelante! ¡Comienza a citar tu tesis de nuevo!

Derek se levantó de su asiento, con ambas palmas en el superior de la barra se inclinó aún más cerca de la cara de su hermana.

―¡Dios con toda razón voy a citar mi tesis! ¡Sabes lo perjudiciales que estos mitos y los estereotipos son! ¡Has vivido los resultados de la estereotipia! ¡Nuestra maldita casa fue quemada  debido a estos mitos sobre hombre lobo estúpidos y sin embargo quieres juzgar a las personas y razas enteras basándote en ellos!

La mano del Sr. Inquieto había comenzado lentamente a moverse a lo largo de la barra en la dirección de las  tapas de las botellas.

―¡Por el amor de dios, Der! ¿Es por lo del dragón, del otro día? ¡Yo estaba citando Trump!

Derek se quedó inmóvil, mirando como un cachorro confundido, ― ¿Qué? 

Laura suspiró dramáticamente (que Erica ahora reconocido como un rasgo de la familia aparente) y coloco una mano calmadamente en un lado de la cara de Derek.

―Es estúpido hermano, yo estaba citando a Trump. Estaba discutiendo su estúpida prohibición de entrada de  inmigrantes dragón en este país. ¿De verdad cree que estaba de acuerdo con esa estúpida Oompa Loompa? ― Ella dejó caer su mano, y se giró para conseguir una cerveza.

Con eso, hubo un golpe y una agitación para ver a algo caer  de su taburete de la barra.

Erica y Laura inclinaron sobre la barra, sólo para ver a un tipo moteado de  lunares en el suelo, que de alguna forma había  amortiguado la caída de su ordenador portátil y sus auriculares que había habían sido arrastrados junto con él, con las piernas. Miró a la cara de las mujeres que miraban hacia abajo sobre él y luego a Derek que ahora estaba en cuclillas junto a él. Bambi parpadeó a los tres. El rubor subió hasta su piel pálida cuando él tendió la mano abierta a Derek.

―Um. Lo tengo. ― En su palma  estaba la tapa de la botella. Su rubor se acentuó aún más.

Derek simplemente se rió, sonrió con la sonrisa más brillante que  Erica había visto en su vida y ayudó a Bambi y recogió sus cosas del suelo. Le acomodó en el taburete y le ayudó a colocar todo en orden y luego le dio un golpecito en la mano. Lunares le dio las gracias a  Derek y cuidadosamente colocó la tapa de la botella en el bolsillo.

Derek se volvió hacia su hermana, que estaba mirando fijamente al bolsillo de la sudadera con capucha roja.

―Laura, me gustaría conocieras a Stiles. Mi novio. ― Laura parpadeo mirando del bolsillo a la cara de Stiles, y luego a Derek.

―¡OMG LAS CÁPSULAS! ― Exclamó Erica. Las tres cabezas se volvieron en su dirección.

―Oh, no―, ella movió su dedo en la dirección de todos. ―No alejéis estas de mí. Este ha sido un mes muy loco! 

Se tomó su tiempo para llegar a su propia cerveza, tomando un trago, y la colocando  la tapa frente a Derek. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

―Mito. Los Dragón son criminales. Roban  cosas. ―Derek sonrió y movió la cabeza cabeza, cogió la tapa de la botella y lo lanzó a Stiles.

―Correcto. Mito. Les gusta recoger y acumular cosas.

Erica sonrió. ―¡Por lo tanto las tapas de las botellas!

Derek rió. Stiles recogió la nueva tapa de la botella delante de él y lo colocó de nuevo en el bolsillo, ―sí, por lo tanto, las tapas de botella.

* * * *

Los dragones son criminales. Roban. Los dragones son ermitaños y raros. Nunca salen de sus hogares. Ellos hacen drogas, están obsesionados con ellos, mismos y son  incapaces de amar a otra cosa que a sí mismos y el dinero. Derek Hale había oído todo y que era todo mentira.

Derek debería de saberlo. Había estado saliendo con uno durante más de un año. Stiles Stilinski era el amor de su vida y un dragón.

―Los dragones son ermitaños. ― Laura lo molestaba ahora como venganza, estaba seguro de ello. Erica estaba secando hacia abajo la barra, sonriendo todo el tiempo desde que había resuelto su pequeño misterio.

―Mito. Obviamente. ― dijo Erica haciendo gestos a Stiles sentado a dos asientos en el extremo de la barra.

Derek asintió con la cabeza. ―No le gustan las multitudes y los ruidos fuertes. A los dragones les gusta el espacio y no son los más sociales de los seres, pero no es constantemente. A Stiles le gusta estar  tranquilo y un santuario. Necesita espacio estar sentado dos asientos más allá de mí en este bar mientras trabaja. Para el silencio usa los  auriculares, y el santuario para él es saber que estoy cerca.

Stiles era un escritor. Escribía novela negra en su mayoría. Derek lo había conocido cuando estaba  investigando para una de sus muchas novelas. Derek, al ser bibliotecario de investigación cuya especialidad era la investigación de crímenes y casos fríos, lo recibió un día, hace dos años, contestó el teléfono a una voz hiperactiva y estresante que lo habían bombardeado con un millón de preguntas a la vez. Derek había hecho todo lo posible para responder. Stiles lo  llamó de nuevo al día siguiente, y el día después de ese.

―Los dragones son buscadores de oro. 

―Mito. Bueno, un estereotipo. Como se ha dicho, recogen todo tipo de cosas, cada uno a su gusto. Muchos recoger monedas y cosas brillantes. Ahí es de donde viene el 'único amor del Dragón es el dinero´ un estereotipo. Stiles ama tapas de botellas brillantes. No es exactamente una mina de oro.

―Los dragones son todos adictos a las drogas.

―Para empezar, no todos los dragones son lo mismo. Eso es como decir que todos los seres humanos o los hombres lobo son los mismos. ¿No es estúpido? ―, le indicó a sí mismo primero y luego a Laura con claridad.

―Es evidente―. Laura le lanzó una rodaja de limón a la cabeza.

Derek esquivó el limón y sonrió. ― Lo de los medicamentos es un mito. Eso es justo por lo del humo.

―¿Lo de Humo? ― Laura levantó una ceja.

Stiles le había llamado todos los días durante dos meses antes de que Derek le invitara a  tomar un café. Un par de meses después, Stiles dejo a Derek entrar en su apartamento. Mientras que el mito de que los dragones eran ermitaños era una tontería completa, lo de tender a ser muy cautelosos para ver a quien dejan entrar  en sus casas es verdad. Era por lo de su recolección. Avergonzado de su tesoro pensó que sería criticado o juzgado. Era difícil hacer caso omiso con cientos de años de expectativas sociales y mitos. Stiles invito a Derek a su casa y habían sido un gran problema. Él confiaba en Derek y casi lo revienta por las costuras emocionales por ello.

Stiles prácticamente había tirado a Derek a través de la puerta y con entusiasmo comenzó a mostrar su tesoro Derek. El apartamento de Stiles estaba limpio, ordenado, y bien, muy bien organizado. Todo alrededor de la habitación eran estantes llenos de frascos de vidrio. Estantes y estantes de frascos de vidrio de todo tipo de formas y tamaños. Al principio no parecían tener ningún orden en particular, pero poco a poco surgió un patrón.

En un estante había una gran jarra llena de hombres del ejército, un frasco con unos pocos paquetes individuales de pasta de wasabi, y un frasco pequeño con tres de esos ambientadores de coche en forma de árbol pequeños. En un estante superior, un frasco lleno hasta el borde de tapas de botellas de Coca-Cola, una jarra alta y delgada lleno de bendy rojas y blancas, otro lleno de KFC, y un enorme tarro de paquetes de salsa de tomate. Una estantería tenía sólo dos frascos. Uno con talones de boletos lotería, y el otro, con un solo autógrafo de Nueva York Mets de béisbol.

Derek había señalado en cada estante en la serie, ―¿cosas verdes. cosas rojas. Um, cosas blancas? ¿Ordenas por colores? ― Derek lo había convertido en una pregunta, para encontrar a un Stiles asintiendo con nerviosismo y pasando las manos por el pelo, haciendo que se disparase hacia todo tipo de ángulos. 

―¿Te gusta? ― Derek sonrió y asintió de inmediato.

Stiles había sonreído de oreja a oreja y luego el humo había comenzado saliendo de su nariz. Resulta que Stiles echaba humo cuando estaba contento.

Derek extendió la mano a lo largo de la barra, dejando su palma hacia arriba y abierta. Sin mirar Stiles pronto se acercó y puso su mano en la de Derek. Derek empezó a frotar pequeños círculos en la parte posterior de la mano de Stiles con el pulgar. Mientras Stiles no apartaba la mirada de su pantalla, al parecer inconsciente, separó los labios y salió una pequeña nube de  humo en un suspiro.

―DIOS MIO. Los dragones son lo  más lindo que he visto nunca. ― Laura se apoyó en la barra, con la barbilla en sus manos.

Derek y Stiles sonrieron ―No es un mito. Es completamente cierto.

** FIN **


End file.
